clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Shows
Shows played during The Clash's career. 1976 *Jul 4 Black Swan, Sheffield *Aug 13 Rehearsal Rehearsals, Camden Town, London *Aug 29 Screen On The Green, Islington, London *Aug 31 100 Club, London Supporting the Sex Pistols. Last gang in Town p190 *Sep 5 The Roundhouse, Camden Town, London Keith Levene's last gig with The Clash. journalists invited; 3 show up. Last gang in Town p190 Strummer, Jones, Simonen, Chimes Sep 20 Club, London...100 Club Punk Festival with the Pistols, the Damned, the Buzzcocks, Subway Sect et al. Last gang in Town p195 Oct 9 Tiddenfoot Leisure Centre, Leyton Buzzard supporting the Rockets... just a note on your gig list i saw them at tiddingfoot leisure centre and keith levene was still a member they were supported by a r n b band called the rockets. the promoter a guy called chris france had also promoted gigs by the jam,the dammed and eddie and the hot rods all in leighton buzzard he also managed john otway and wild willy barrett at this time.the clash were superb sounding a lot like the mc5 at this gig. i'd actually gone along to see the rockets who i'd seen locally several times in the previous couple of years and followed around a bit,but the clash blew them off stage and they split soon after.cheers glyn Oct? Guildford?? Oct 15 Acklam Hall, Ladbroke Grove, London supporting Spartacus and Sukuya. Last gang in Town p210 (from Time Out mag). Oct 16 University of London, London supporting Shakin Stevens. Oct 23 Institute of Contemporary Arts, London Oct 27 Barbarellas, Birmingham Last gang in Town p217 Oct 28 I.C.A., London with Subway Sect Oct 29 Town Hall, Fulham, London Last gang in Town p217. Supporting Roogalator Nov 3 Harlesden Coliseum Nov 5 Royal College of Art, London A Night Of Treason Last gang in Town p218. ...supported by thge Rockets Nov 6 Lanchester Polytechnic, Coventry 3 photos given as this date, though it is likely to be the 29th Nov Nov 11 Lacy Lady, Ilford Nov 18 Nags Head, High Wycombe Nov 29 Lanchester Polytechnic, Coventry supporting the The Sex Pistols...Terry Chimes quits prior, Rob Harper rejoins the band for the Tour... Some Clash photos circulate from this Tour but the venue is unknown, possibly the Winter Gardens at Cleethorpes? Strummer, Jones, Simonen, Harper Dec 1 Dundee Caird Hall Dec 3 Norwich Poly - cancelled Dec 4 Derby Kings Hall - cancelled Dec 5 Newcastle City Hall - cancelled Dec 6 Polytechnic, Leeds a Pistols recording exists from this gig but the taper only recorded the Pistols and the support slot, Johnny Thunders & the Heartbreakers. Dec 7 Bournemouth Village Bowl - cancelled Dec 9 Electric Circus, Manchester Dec 10 Charlton Theatre Preston - cancelled Dec 10 Lancaster Uni re-arranged - also cancelled Dec 11 Liverpool Stadium - cancelled Dec 13 Bristol Colston Hall - cancelled Dec 14 Cardiff Top Rank - cancelled/switched Dec 14 Cinema, Caerphilly, Wales Welsh TV fimed outside and inside this venue. Recent unseen Pistols archive footage was screened on Welsh TV in 2002 Dec 15 Glasgow Apollo - cancelled Dec 16 Dundee Caird Hall - cancelled Dec 17 Sheffield City Hall - cancelled Dec 18 Southend Kuursal - cancelled Dec 19 Guildford Civic Hall - cancelled/switched Dec 19 Electric Circus, Manchester Dec 20 Birmingham Town Hall - cancelled Dec 20 Winter Gardens, Cleethorpes Dec 21 Woods Centre, Plymouth Dec 22 Torquay 400 Ballroom - cancelled/switched Dec 22 Woods Centre, Plymouth Dec 26 London Roxy Theatre Harlesdon - cancelled 1977 1978 Nov 21 (Tuesday) – Locarno Ballroom, Bristol ('Sort It Out' Tour) with 'The Slits' and 'The Innocents' Dec 18 (Monday) – Tiffanys, Purley ('Sort It Out' Tour) Dec 28 + 29 (Thurs and Fri) – The Lyceum, London ('Sort It Out' Tour) with 'The Slits' and 'The Innocents' 1979 Jan 3 – The Lyceum, London ('Sort It Out' Tour) with 'The Slits' and 'The Innocents' 1980 1981 1982 *August 3 Bristol Locarno Ballroom 1983 1984 1985 Category:Shows